The One That Got Away
by quidditch-luvr06
Summary: Ron and Hermione get together a few days before graduation, and stay that way for a while. But will Hermione feel that Harry got away? Rating just to be on the safe side of things
1. The Connection

A/N: Ok here is the scoop. I got the idea for this reading a magazine of all things, and it just happened to be asking adults about the one that they think got away when they were younger. Well I was just sitting there and thinking about how next year I'll be a senior, and can't stand the thought really! Anyway this story came to my head not sure how long it's going to be yet I am just going to write and see what my fingers say to the keys.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my thoughts, and sometimes I don't even think I have control over those!

It was five days before their graduation as Hermione and Ron sat on a couch in the common room looking at two envelopes lying on the table in front of them. Inside were the scores they had recieved on their NEWTS. Harry, so tired had gone to bed to open his the next morning. After the death of Albus Dumbledore just a week before, thanks to Lord Voldermorte himself, Harry had been as sad as the day he saw Sirius fall into the veil. Now with McGonnagal as headmistress life was _almost_ back to normal. Hermione picked up her envelope, and looked to Ron who was now holding his up to the fire to find if he could see through it.

"You know they probably put a spell on those so other people can't see our grades," Hermione stated to him with a laugh.

"Yeah you're probably right," he said sitting back on the couch beside her.

"Probably? I'm just probably right? I am _always_ right honey!" She said with a laugh and looked to Ron. Who at that moment just smiled.

"You think we should open them, or wait for Harry and do it in the morning?" Hermione asked Ron as she turned towardhim on the couch, and put one leg underneath her.

"Well I think if you are so excited about it you should, at least, open yours. I can open mine with Harry in the morning," Ron stated with a smile as Hermione ripped her envelope open before he was half way through the second sentence.

"Oh My Gosh! I made Outstanding on Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then I got Exceeds Exceptions on all the others," She jumped up and down around and Ron just stood up clapping. Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around Ron, and they both just stood. Ron put his arms around her waist and his head went to her shoulder. Hermione suddenly realized how strong Ron felt with his arms around her, and how safe she felt. As they pulled apart their eyes locked, and not too much later their lips met in a soft lingering kiss. As they parted their eyes met again, and neither of them wanted to let go.

"You know we should probably get some sleep. The Head Boy and Girl have to prepare for graduation," he said with a smile. "But before I make us part, I want you to start going out with me once we graduate. Okay?" Ron stated as he looked into Hermione's beautiful eyes.

"Okay!" She said with such surprise in her voice that she gave him another kiss, grabbed her scores, and ran upstairs right but not after giving another smile to Ron.

Ron had just stood there making sure that everything that just happened wasn't just a dream. What made him suddenly decide he liked Hermione so much? He picked uyp his unopened envelope, and went upstairs to bed. He found Harry asleep in his bed with his scores still unopened on the table next to him. Ron knewhe would have to keep his feelings for Hermione a secret, for a while anyway, for Harry's sake. He liked that girl so much, yes Ron knew, but Harry was just afraid to admit it.

The next morning as Ron awoke to the sound of movement he saw Harry getting dressed.

"Hey man have a nice sleep?" Ron asked right before a yawn.

"Could've been better," Harry said pulling on his cloak.

"More dreams?" Harry just nodded and looked at his unopened envelope on the table. "Don't worry man I haven't opened mine either Hermione did though that girl was too excited to wait," Ron added with a laugh.

"How did she do?"

"Three Outstandings, and the rest Exceeds Exceptions." Harry gave a smile. Hermione had got her dream of doing very well on the NEWTS. Now if Harry could just get the courage to look at his own.

Ron had pulled on some clothes and his cloak before Harry had even snapped back to reality. "Okay man come on we can open them together," Ron said grabbing his letter, and sat down on Harry's bed. Harry got a hold of his and they both started opening the envelopes.

"Well?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, Exceeds Exceptions in Transfiguration, and Average in everything else."

"Hmm not bad... I got Outstanding in Charms, Exceeds Exceptions in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Average in everything else. We both did pretty well!" Ron said putting his scores in his trunk and flipping his cloak walked toward the door. "Well I am going to breakfast see you in a bit?" Ron asked as Harry just sat there.

"Yeah I'll be down in a bit," Harry said with the most neutral look on his face. Ron ran downstairs he knew that Hermione would be up by now, and had to see her.

As he made it to the table he saw her at the table eating a bagle from a plate not far in front of her."Hey Hermione," Ron said as he got over there and sat down next to her.

"Hi Ron," she said with a smile and took another bite of her bagel.

"Look Hermione I need to talk to you about something," Ron said taking the one unoccupied hand and looked at Hermione.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione put her bagel down and looked at Ron.

"I think we need to keep what happened between you and me last night on the downlow for a while. Only because Harry has been going through a lot lately, and I think this would just add to all of his craziness right now Okay?" Ron looked a little worried and felt even worse as these words came out of his mouth.

"Ron I totally understand, I figured thats why you had said to wait until after we graduate," Hermione said with a smile, and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. Not long after that Harry came in, and sat across from the unknown new couple.

The next few days went by normally, well except for Harry defeating Voldemorte only two days after the connection between Hermione and Ron. It was now only one day before the ending feast, and their last day at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were to help set everything up along with making sure the house elves were preparing the correct meals. With only the rest of the day left there was still a lot of work to be done. Luckily they had their magic to help get everything set. McGonnagal was of course going crazy she had never been the one in charge of getting the feast ready, AND she had to prepare a speach for the outgoing class along with the ones moving up within the school. Fortunately they all had gotten it finished by eleven o'clock at night, and both Hermione and Ron were whipped out from the hard days work.

Harry had become a bit happier now that Voldemorte was never to return, and that all his dreams seemed to vanish after that also. Hermione and Ron entered the common room after a quick kiss while the fat lady swung open. They walked in to see many people still awake all upset that they would be leaving the next day, and sad for the 7th years that would be leaving for good. Ginny was with Neville on the couch looking into the fire. Hermione knew they had been going out for about three years now, but never thought of what would happen once Neville had to graduate, and Ginny would have another year left. About 11:30 to midnight everyone started to leave and go to bed, but Hermione and Ron stayed talking waiting for everyone to leave. As the last few people went up to bed at exactly midnight Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest. He put his arm around her and they both sat on the couch looking into the fire. They didn't want this moment to ever end, but as they found it to be one in the morning they shared a kiss, and went their seperate ways for some sleep. After all the next day was their last day there.

A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and there should be many more to come!I hope this idea continues as I am thinking it will. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Graduation Day

A/N: Hey all hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you have been anticipating for this chapter to show up, and I am pretty sure you have been! Well anyway enough of my ranting on to the story.

Disclaimer: Well still don't own Harry Potter...stupid people need to come up with a time machine!

The day of graduation had finally come for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione as always was the first one down to the common room. She was sitting in a large chair, realizing that after this there were so many people she most likely wouldn't see again. Also that after today her and Ron would officially be dating. Maybe now that Voldemorte is gone she will be able to get Ron to help her tell Harry about them.

As Ron came down the stairs from his dorm to the common room he saw the gorgeous brown hair of Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire. It was still early, so no one was awake yet. He went up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and moving down to her neck. She ran her fingers through his thick red hair, and he let up putting his arms on her shoulders. They both just sat there and looked into the fire. As the nearby clock struck 8am they both knew that people would start coming down. They both got up and left for the feast which started at 9.

As they entered the Great Hall McGonnagal was already there. "I figured you two would be the first ones here," she said with a smile. " I need you two to go down to the kitchens and make sure that the elves will be ready for the feast. I would do it, but I need to put some last minute touches on my end of the year speech." With that she went back to writing while sitting in the middle chair, which now belonged to her.

Ron and Hermione wanting to follow the direction of the new Headmistress went down to the kitchens to check on the elves. As they got to the portrait they made a check to not be holding hands, and tickled the famous pear. The portrait swung open slowly and they made their way inside. All the elves were quite busy getting ready for the big feast. The only elf that seemed to even acknowledge their presence was, of course, Dobby.

"Why Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger what brings you two here? Do you need something?" Dobby asked with his faithful bow.

"Oh no Dobby we just wanted to make sure that all of you would be ready for the big feast today," Hermione stated bending down to the small house elf.

"Oh we will be just fine Ms. Granger, but thank you for coming to check. Now if you don't mind Dobby and everyone else have a lot of work to do before time to serve." With that he ran off and stated grabbing plates of food.

"Well looks like they are doing just fine," Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her back through the portrait. As they got to the end of the hall they shared a quick kiss, and walked out into the Entrance Hall.

A lot of the students had already made their way to the Entrance Hall, and were ready to get to the feast. Some were anxious to go home, but others were sad they had to leave. After all after the feast they all only had two more hours before they had to get on the train for their return home.

The time for the feast started to draw nearer as more students and teachers showed up. All the students were wearing school hats in honor of the last day of school before summer. Ron and Hermione took seats with a lot of the other 7th years along with Harry across from them. Not many of the 7th years talked as they had done everyday since their first year. It was strangly quiet, that is until McGonnagal stood for her speech.

"As you all know today is the last day of term. I would like to congratulate you all on a successful completion of one year to start another. I would like to have everyone stand for a moment," as she said this the entire group of students and teachers rose to their feet. "I want to give a moment of silence to a departed friend to all of us. He was a great Headmaster, and a loyal friend to both students and teachers. I can only hope to be as great as he was. I want to dedicate this moment to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." With that the entire room was silent with most heads turned down, except of course Draco Malfoy. Who should be upset since his father after all was sitting in a cell in Azkaban at the moment, without the likelihood of parol. (A/N: not sure if they have parol, but do I care?)

"Thank you everyone for your participation, you may now be seated." They all sat back down their attention still on her. "Today many of you are moving up a year, and will be coming back next year. But others are leaving us for good, with hopes to step into the real world. Now that Voldemorte and his accomplises are either gone or in Azkaban the wizarding world will be a safer place, but never be too careful that there won't be another to try and take the place of Voldemorte. Their will always be someone trying to do better than the best, and worse than the worst. Just make sure you aren't one of them, and always do what you yourself are capable of. As a final word I would like to thank Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for helping me through being the head of my first end of the year feast. Also I would like to thank Hagrid for taking the step up to deputy headmaster to help me in this situation." As the whole room rang out in applause for the three mentioned the food appeared, and they all began to eat.

As everyone finished with their food McGonnagal stood one more time to give out one final word before she let them split off and spend the next couple of hours with all of their school friends. "I think that Dumbledore even with the grief of his death would still want us to award the house cup for points. After the 100 points that MR. Potter recieved for his cunningness of defeating Lord Voldemorte, and most likely lifetimes of fame the points are as stands. 4th place is Hufflepuff with 567 points, 3rd is Ravenclaw with 692 points, 2nd is Slytherin with 742 points, and 1st place and winners are Gryffindor with 867 points." With that McGonnagal smiled as the Gryffindor table rose in excitement and screams. They had won every year since Harry, Hermione, and Ron's first years there. They weren't about the leave and not have it on the Gryffindor shelf.

All the tables split up and everyone began to talk and walk around, not only the Great Hall, but throughout the school as well. Colin had finally stopped being a pest, and was becoming quite a well made out photographer. As the three got together he was happy to take a picture with Hermione in the middle, and the two guys on either side. Colin promised them each a copy, and walked off. Just as he got away Ron was suddenly occupied by a couple kids teasing a portrait, and went to stop them.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked pulling her to the side.

"Sure Harry what's up?" she asked walking with Harry into a small corridor.

"Hermione, ever since our 4th year when I saw you with Krum I doscovered something. That I am in love with you, and just have been to scared to admit it to anyone. There have been times when I couldn't even admit it to myself." Harry's eyes looked into Hermione's, but as the words left his mouth she had to turn away.

"Oh Harry there was a time when I loved you too, but after a while I thought that you didn't feel the same, so..." she paused for a moment and turned back to Harry. "I wanted to tell you today on the train, but I guess now is the best time to do it. The night that we got our NEWT scores Ron and I were sitting there staring at them for a bit, and well he encouraged me to open mine. When I finished I was so excited I ended up hugging him, which led to a little more than that." Hermione just looked down sadly, and Harry just leaned against the wall also staring down. "I'm sorry Harry it's just we made such a connection that night, and he wants to start going out after graduation now."

Harry just pushed through Hermione, and went over to Ron. "Man how could you do this to me?" Harry said to Ron right as he was finishing with the portrait. "You of all people should have seen that I was in love with her, and then you go and take that all away from me!" Ron was shocked at first then finally realized what Harry had to have been talking about...Hermione.

"Look Harry I wasn't planning on us making such a connection that night, and well I knew you had feelings for her that's why we kept it a secret for a while. I wanted to wait until you were feeling better about everything before we told you."

"You were supposed to be my friend! Friends don't go and take away the girl they love, and kiss them!" Harry shouted out in the Great Hall. With that said he stormed back through the doors, and up the steps to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Hermione just moved over to each other and stared as the doors slowly closed back from their best friend slamming through them. "Maybe we should just give him some time to think," Ron said putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yeah, he needs time to get used to what's going on," Hermione said looking at Ron. She couldn't help but smile everytime she looked into his eyes no matter what kind of situation they were in at the moment. His eyes were what made her heart leap.

Ron went silently upstairs to make sure his trunk of clothes was properly packed. Harry never said a word just gave a Ron an upset look, and shut his trunk. As Ron pushed his last bit of stuff into his trunk he walked back out without the two even saying goodbye. Hermione had packed the night before and was waiting for Ron in the common room. As Ron walked down they joined hands and went through the portrait to get on the train and make the trip home for the last time.

The train ride was quite lonely, it was just Ron and Hermione in their own compartment. Every once in a while some other 7th year that they knew would come and talk to them, but for the most part they were alone. Neither of them had any idea where Harry had run off to, but wherever he was they figured he needed his own time to think. They arrived what felt like the fastest train ride of all their seven years, and fourteen rides on the Express.

As the new couple went to find their belongings they saw Harry walking up to them. They smiled at each other hoping that Harry now understood what had happened that night was none of their faults.

"Guys I want to let you know that I think we should break all ties with each other right here. I have a feeling that none of us will be as close now that not only this has happened, but we have graduated and all need to move on to better things. I hope you two go well with each other, and last a long time. I just wanted to say goodbye." With that Harry just walked away with his trunk and off the platform into the busy London Station.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter feels like it took me forever to write!I don't think I have every had a chapter this long before, and since I don't have word count I have no idea how long it is, but OH WELL! Please Review people I would really appreciate it!

-Leigha


	3. A Question

A/N: Ok here it goes...I am about to type chapter three, and in fact am a little worried about it! I am not really sure how thinkgs are going to go, but just to let you in on a secret it will probably be a couple chapters before you hear too much about Harry.

Disclaimer: I may not own Harry Potter, but I have Dobby in my closet!

Hermione woke up from her long sleep, and looked at the clock to see 3:15 am. This was the third time in the past five days that she had dreamt about their graduation day. She was now 20 years old, and hadn't seen the doors of Hogwarts in two years. Throughout these years she _had _of course been dating Ron, but still couldn't find a place in the wizarding world to work. Especially living with her parents in the muggle world.

Today was the 2nd year anniversary for her and Ron dating, and they were having dinner that night. As she looked back at the clock she saw it was seven, and decided it a good time to start breakfast. She rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, and went downstairs. Putting on a pot of coffee for when her parents woke up she pulled out her wand and with a flick eggs starting to crack themselves into two pans on the stove. She had gotten her apparating license, but unfortunately couldn't apparate around her town due to so many muggles.

Once breakfast was finished both of her parents came rushing downstairs. They ate so fast Hermione could barely remember what their plate looked like before it was gone. Each of them had a cup of coffee, kissed their daughter, and ran out for their day at work. Just as Hermione had finished her own breakfast the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello sweatheart," came Ron's voice from the other end. He had finally gotten used to using a telephone now that he called Hermione at the least every other day. "Happy anniversary," He said hoping he was right.

"Happy anniversary to you too, so what are we doing tonight to celebrate?" Hermione asked with a smile on her lips. She couldn't wait to find out what Ron had planned.

"Well I mainly wanted to take you out to a nice place to eat. Oh and I have a surprise for you." Hermione suddenly got so excited she couldn't wait to find out what it was. She had gotten Ron a solid silver bracelet with _Ron _written on it, and on the back side was _I Love You._

"Sounds nice," she said happy that she would get to see him that night.

"Ok I will see you at seven, and you can drive," Hermione laughed a bit. She had gotten her license the summer after she turned 16, but Ron of course only had an apparating license. They both hung up, and Hermione suddenly got really excited about the night to come. She also realized that it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"Great, I have to wait until seven tonight before I get to see Ron. This day is going to last forever," she said to herself as she went back up to her room. Opening her closet she stood for a while just staring at the long line of dresses she had that she might be able to wear that night. Deciding upon a red knee length dress, with a bit of black at the bottom, she picked red sandle shoes and was ready for it to be around six.

She remembered in third year that she had the ability to go backwards in time. Now she just needed a way to make time move faster. As her phone rang once again she ran down to make sure that it wasn't Ron calling her again.

"Hello."

"Hey girl whats up?" The voice of Ginny came from the other end.

"Wow hey girl haven't seen you in a while," Hermione said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yeah well I have some good news. Last night Neville and I went to dinner, and well... he propsed!" Ginny screamed out of the other end, and Hermione could tell she was jumping up down at her house.

"That's great Ginny! I am very happy for you, but why did you call to tell me?"

"That's actually why I called. I want you to be my maid of honor," Ginny's voice was very hopeful.

"Sure, I would be honored!" Hermione said quickly, and was happy to finally be involved in a wedding.

"Well I better go I have some other people to call and tell!" Ginny said with excitement.

"Alright bye," Hermione hung up the phone and realized it had finally reached 10am.

At noon she went and made a small lunch not really sure what restaraunt Ron had planned. She listened to her favorite country music for most of the day as she read through many parts of _Hogwart's, A History. _She had read this book at least once a year since she first stepped into Hogwarts, and was not about to let her tradition die. As she looked up she noticed it to be 4 o'closk, and she still needed to take a shower. Moving her radio onto the counter in her bathroom she took a shower, and fixed up her hair. Her hair was now in tight curls, and all she had to do was change and put on makeup.

She walked into her room and saw the time to be 5:30. She was making pretty good time it would only take her about 30 minutes to get everything else ready, of course with a little singing mixed in. Once finished with everything else she walked downstairs carryng her shoes. She always considered most dress shoes as "one hour shoes" that were to be put on at the last minute, and taken off the sencond you hit your front door. She sat for what felt like forever glancing at the door and the clock about every minute. The closer the time got the more often she looked at the door and clock. Finally she heard the doorbell ring and knew it had to be Ron. She slipped her feet into her shoes, and made her way to the door.

When she opened the door and in front of her stood Ron with half a dozen yellow roses. She took them thankfully, but not without a kiss. She then gave Ron his tiny wrapped box, and his eyes became huge as he saw the bracelet of solid silver with his name and _I Love You_ written on either side.

"Thanks babe, and I love you too," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay lets go," Hermione said grabbing her keys from beside the door, and they walked over to her gold saturn SL2 and got in. "So where are we going?" Hermione asked as she turned on the ignition to hear country music blaring out of the radio. "Oops sorry about that," she said with a smile.

"I was thinking about Simon's Italian Cafe," Ron said with a smile. That had always been Hermione's favorite place ever since she was little. Hermione took the all knowing route to get there, and got in her usual parking spot. They walked in, and everyone was glad to see both of them. The two love birds had become familiar faces around there. Before they even sat down their usual waitor came over, and had their drinks. They always got the same everytime they came.

"Your dinner will be out in a few," the waitor said making his way to the back.

"Hermione I wanted to talk to you about something," Ron said as they waited on their food.

"Yeah Ron, What is it?"

"Well today was the last day of my auror training, and you know that." Hermione nodded as she felt Ron was about to go on. "Well I got quite a bit of money aas my first payment, and was able to buy a house of my own. I guess what I am trying to say is that Hermione I would be very honored if you would agree to move in with me," Ron said with pleading eyes.

"Ron that sounds great!" Hermione said jumping up and giving Ron a kiss just as their food arrived. They ate in silence, but just as soon as they finished Ron had more good news.

"My father had found a way to get you into the Committee of Experimental Charms at the ministry, so that way we can, at least, work at the same place. Plus I know how much you had wanted to work for the ministry and here is your chance." Hermione's eyes got wide at the sound of this. Two great things were happening to her on the same day, and on Ron and her anniversary at that.

They finished with their conversations and made their way back to the car. On the way home Hermione had a hard time concentrating on her driving. She couldn't help but think about what it was going to be like living in the same house as Ron, the one she loved. When she pulled into the driveway they found both her parents were home. As Ron walked her to the door they shared a sinlge kiss, and a long hug not wanting to be the one to let go. With one more kiss Ron whispered good-bye and dissappareated right in front of her.

As Hermione entered her house she found both of her parents on the couch. "How was your night honey?" her father asked as she entered the living room.

"It was wonderful, but I have something I need to tell you," Hermione said walking over to take a seat beside her mother on the couch.

"Okay honey go ahead," her mother said looking a little worried now.

"Ron just finished his auror training today, and has offered for me to move in with him at his new house." Hermione's eyes were pleading that they wouldn't be mad.

"Why honey that's great. It's about time you two got closer to each other," her mother said quietly giving her daughter a hug.

"His father even got me a job at the ministry."

"Honey we are very proud of you, and hope you two are happy." With that she gave both her parents a hug and kiss and went off to bed. She wasn't sure of how much sleep she was going to get with all the excitement she had that night, but it never hurt to try.

A/N: HAHA did I trick y'all or what. I know what y'all were thinking that "the question" was well I'll let you think about it! Anyway hope you enjoyed REVIEW PEOPLE, or my nazis will have to come after you...lol sorry I think only one person that reads this will understand that!

-Leigha


	4. The Discovery

1A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long I know I had been posting basicly one a day, but orchestra had me a little busy for a bit. Also I had a bit of writer's block with this next chapter. I know where it needs to go the only question is how I get there...

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, but if I did I would also be the proud owner of a cadillac XLR.

Hermione woke to the sun shining in her eyes, and looked at the clock to see it was 6:20 am. She crawled out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen to smell coffee brewing. As she walked by the bath she heard the shower going, and continued on to the kitchen. When she entered the coffee pot poured her a cup, and she found herself sitting at the table enjoying the morning news from the _Daily Prophet. _

Suddenly she heard the shower stop, and the door open about ten minutes later. Up behind her walked Ron and gave her a quick kiss. His hair was still wet from the recent shower, so it was brushed down.

It had been only three days ago since Ron had asked Hermione to move in with him, and she was having the time of her life. Hermione hadn't started work yet, but Ron had. As Ron ate a quickly made breakfast he dressed in his new robes, and with a quick kiss to Hermione left for work. Hermione sat reading the paper a bit longer. She flipped through the pages, and came to a page all about quidditch.

_The Chudley Cannons made a resounding sweep over the Wimbourne Wasps at last nights game with a score of 650 to 300. It is said that the Cannons have a high chance of making it to the World Cup with their new seeker, Harry Potter. _As Hermione read those last words she stopped. That couldn't have said _Harry Potter, _but the more she read it she realized that's indeed what it said. Below this small article was a picture of a now older Harry Potter catching the snitch. In tiny print was written _photograph taken by Collin Creevey._

Hermione couldn't believe this, neither her nor Ron and talked to Harry in two years, ever since he walked away that day at the train station. Now here she was looking at a picture of him catching the snitch in a pair of orange robes for a professional quidditch team. She had never doubted that Harry was a talented seeker, but never thought of him following Oliver Wood and going pro. She was also surprised to see Collin's name under it, not only was he taking pictures for the Prophet but of course had to still be a fan of Harry's.

After having quite a shock she looked at the clock to find it to be almost noon. She figured since she still had a few boxes of her things to unpack she would start work on that before Ron got off at 5. Inside the bedroom she found a few boxes stacked up marked with a lot of different things. She also had her old school trunk their, and decided to see what she still had inside. When she pulled the trunk open she found it stacked with things she had saved. On top was the omnioculars that Harry had bought all of them at the Quidditch World Cup their fourth year. As she dug deeper she found a lot of books, and a small shoe box full of S.P.E.W. badges that no one had ever bought. Another tiny box was full of pictures from all the years together. Most of them taken by Collin it showed how he had progressed as a photographer.

The one photo that stuck out was the one taken by Collin on the day they graduated. They all _had _gotten a copy as he had promised, but she highly doubted any of them took the time to look at it. In the picture she looked at the three smiling, the two guys on the outside and her in the middle. Harry still had a few scratches on his face and arms from the long battle with Voldemorte only days before. The three looked so happy, but that was before _it _happened.

She put the pictures and things back in the trunk and stuffed it in the closet, and continued to unpack the rest of her boxes. Luckily now she could use magic, and it made the work a lot easier, and faster. When she looked at the clock it was 4 and she only had an hour before Ron was to get home. She ran around the house trying to find anything to do, but she just couldn't get the graduation picture out of her head. She couldn't believe they had been through so much for it all to end the way it did in the train station.

The door finally opened and she walked into the living room to see Ron enter the house. She gave him a quick smile and a kiss, and let him take his cloak off.

"How was work?" she asked him quickly as he walked into the kitchen.

"It was great, I am so happy to have finished my training. We had a bad deal with some trolls today but that was about it," he said giving Hermione another kiss. "So, what did you do all day?"

"Well for a while I read the prophet and found out something interesting. Harry has become the seeker for the Chudley Cannons."

"I know," Ron added going over to the cupboards to get the dinner making itself.

"You know!" She added with great excitement.

"Yeah honey I work at the minstry. Plus I Seamus is the new Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports after Ludo retired last year." He added quickly looking at Hermione. "They announced about Harry at the end of last season."

"Oh ok," she said as a plate of food levitated over in front of her.

"Don't worry I still like them no matter who plays on the team," he said with a smile to Hermione, and she gave a small smile back. When they finished dinner Ron said a quick spell and the dished started washing themselves. The two lovers walked into the living room, and sat on the couch cuddling together for a while just happy to be in each other's presence. They stared into the fire and the silence got old Hermione finally started talking.

"Do you ever look at the picture from our graduation?" she asked looking to Ron.

"Not since I got it from Collin a few days after. Why?"

"I found it in my old school trunk today, and haven't been able to stop thinking about it since.I feel so bad about how all this ended," she added sadly.

"Honey none of this is your fault, and it definately wasn't planned. I had always pictured Harry telling you how he felt one day and you two becoming so close that you got married. I never thought of being the one that would be holding you in my arms today," he said looking at Hermione his hands clenched around hers. She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss. "Well it's getting late and you have your first day of work, so lets get off to bed shall we?" Ron added quickly.

"Yeah you're right I have a big day tomorrow. I probably should get some sleep." With that Ron pulled her up stairs for the two of them to get a good nights rest.

A/N: ok that's it for this chapter I know it's not my best, but I couldn't remember for a while how this chapter was going to go. I really like how this story is going so far, and I hope y'all do too. Please Review!


	5. Committee on Experimental Charms

1A/N: HAHA the crazy woman is back! I bet you all thought I had forgotten about my stories. Well NO I was just quite busy with school, and my new friend from camp. ;) Anyway I hope your waiting pays off as you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then would I really need college?

Hermione awoke to the alarm sounding at 5 am. She stepped out of bed throwing on her robe toward the shower. Ron was not set to get up until another hour, so she took liberty on the bathroom first. Not wanting to wake Ron she didn't play her usual shower tunes. After her shower she threw back on her robe, and went to fix her hair and make-up. Ron always told her she never needed make-up, but she felt it adds to her features.

Hearing the alarm go off on Ron's side of the bed she knew it was now 6. Hurrying out she witnessed Ron stumbling out of bed, and gave him a quick kiss as he made his way to the shower. She knew Ron would need a hot shower before he would be his normal self. Pulling on her favorite set of robes she made her way to the night stand on her side of the bed. Out of a case she pulled her wand, and with a flick the bed stated to make itself.

Right as she left the room she heard the shower turn off, and saw the clock read 6:15. She glided down the stairs to start up breakfast. The coffee automatically poured her a cup, and with a wave of her wand she started up eggs and sausage. Ron came down at exactly 6:30, and sat down across from Hermione, but not without a kiss on the forehead. "Morning dear, have a nice sleep?" Ron asked cutting into his sausage with a fork.

"It was all right considering how excited I am about today," she said taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, I'm glad, because I have been looking forward to you working with me at the ministry." Hermione smiled at the remark, and finished eating in silence. The clock now read 6:50, and with only 5 minutes before they had to leave Hermione became a little nervous. She gave a quick wave of her wand to signal for the dishes to start cleaning. "Honey don't worry you will do fine. You were the smartest witch in our class at Hogwarts. They wouldn't have picked you if they weren't sure you could do it," Ron said noticing that Hermione was nervous, and gave her a quick kiss.

After Ron's speech Hermione saw it was time to leave. "Time to go," Ron said taking her hand.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said taking a deep breathe. With great concentration they both apparated and appeared in front of the large gold fountain that Hermione had only seen in real life once before. She went towards the gate where a large man checked her wand, and gave her a badge that read: _Hermione Granger Committee on Experimental Charms. _

Still holding on to Ron's hand they made their way to the elevator. They had apparated to level 9, and both had to go down. As the elevator made it's way down it of course had to stop at each floor to let flying notes on and off. Finally, it stopped at the 5th floor and as the doors opened a man was waiting for Hermione outside the door. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss and walked out. The man saw her badge, and came up to her.

"Hello, I am Gilbert Wimple head of the Committee on Experimental Charms," he said holding out his hand.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger," she answered quickly a little nervous on her first day at a magical job.

"I am here to show you your office, and to explain a bit about what we do, so follow me," the man said quickly seeming as if he had done this a million times. They walked on a bit before he said any more. They came upon the first large room, and there seemed to be many people of different origins here. "This is the International Magical Trading Standards Body, and next up is the International office of Law," he stated quickly, but all she really cared about was where she would be working. They passed by one more large room that he explained to be the International Confederation of Wizards.

"This room is ours," he said with a smile. "Welcome to the Committee on Experimental Charms," he said pointing her into the room. "In here we think up many questions that show up on the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams in every wizarding school. At the end of May each year we pick a few of our members to go administer the oral parts of the exams to the students at Hogwarts." Hermione was ready for this job already, and as they walked she suddenly found a cubicle that read her name on the outside. Mr. Wimple stopped in front of it and motioned her in. "Now I am sure you have already noticed that if you need to write anyone a note then you can just send it up through flight. I am sure you may need to send your husband from the elevator comments every once in a while." Hermione just smiled and let Mr. Wimple walk away.

She and Ron were not married, but she couldn't help liking the fact that he had just called him her husband. Putting the happy thoughts to the back of her mind she read her first assignment for the day, and got started. Her job seemed to be to answer some of the questions that people had already made up, and be sure that they made sense and could be answered by the level they were being sent to. Around her were stacks of 5th and 7th year books from many countries. Did they really make questions for all the schools in the world?

She sent out a note to Mr. Wimple asking him so, and he answered her. On the memo he wrote: _We do make the questions for other countries, but we write them out in English first and they are translated by workers fluent in the language that the question is going to. _As soon as she finished reading the note about 30 memos came at her and landed on her desk. They were all from different people holding questions that she needed to look at. Every memo wanted to be filled out first, but when she pulled out her wand to stop them they all set down and she opened one at a time. It felt like she was back at hogwarts getting to answer these questions all day. She was very surprised by how many answers she still knew after two years of being gone. Only about 3 or 4 stumped her enough that she had to consult one of the books, but of course she had quit Divinations so she had to look up all the answers for those questions.

She got one lunch break at noon, but then it was right back to work until 5. Having so much to do her work day went by rather quickly. As she found the clock to read 5 she got up and made her way to the elevator, and was happy to find Ron. They went back to ninth floor and checked out. Holding hands they apparated home, and found that dinner was already cooked.

They ate dinner quickly with slight conversation about their day, but Ron wanted to know more about Hermione's first day then anything else. Every time they went silent Hermione couldn't help remembering the comment Mr. Wimple made about Ron being her husband, but she didn't feel right about saying anything to Ron yet for fear of scaring him too much. But would she ever be ready to talk to Ron about marriage? After all he had always made the first move on everything: asking her out, and moving in with him.

Hermione decided to forget about it for the night when Ron led her up to the bedroom in order to cuddle on the bed a bit, and of course there was a bit of kissing thrown in as well. She fell asleep in Ron's arms with dreams of what their wedding would be like if it were to happen.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will do my best to put up a new one a day until Friday when I have graduation. Please review and let me know how you think this is going.


End file.
